


One Last Time

by WithTheKeyIsKing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Phil Coulson, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing/pseuds/WithTheKeyIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The instant Phil entered the bar, he regretted it</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

The instant Phil entered the bar, he regretted it.

It was smelly, for one. And dirty. And very badly lit; all of the lights were on what must have be their lowest setting. The smell was a strange mix of stale beer, cigarette smoke, and _sex,_ which made Phil want to turn around and leave immediately, but he couldn't, of course, because Nick had ordered him to be more sociable, and even if it was a joke-order, he still felt the need to follow it.

Hence why he was at a bar named _The Flirty Darling_ (like, seriously?) at seven o-clock on a Friday night looking for a group of guys from his work that had invited him to hang out a bunch of times before but he'd always said no, until, of course, Nick-freaking-Fury decided that Phil didn't get out enough and had most definitely abused his power over Phil by actually _ordering_ Phil to hang out with some people and have a conversation not about work.

Phil heard his name be called over the loud sounds of the bar, and sighed, knowing that he had to make his way through the dirty (and smelly and just plain _gross)_ bar now. So, he waded his way through the crowd of people with absolutely no classalready deciding that he had to burn the outfit he was wearingand towards where he'd heard someone call his name.

When he broke into the less crowded area of the bar, he spotted the people he'd been looking for; John Garrett, Jasper Sitwell, Grant Ward, Brock Rumlow, and Jack Rollins. John Garrett and Phil had been good friends for a long time, but Phil was very aware of the fact that Garrett was a full-blown asshole sometimes, and a guy that was very good at getting want he wanted; sometimes in the worst possible way. Jasper Sitwell was a guy with a short temper, but he was good at his job and made Phil laugh a lot of the time, so Phil guessed that he could call him a friend.

Phil knew the other three men a lot less well, only knowing them from reputation and rumors. Brock Rumlow was the leader of Strike Team Delta and was known for being an efficient agent and quick with a joke; Clint always said that Brock was an easy guy to talk to, but that he would be very dangerous if he ever decided to play for the other team. Jack Rollins was another member of Strike Team Delta (or STD, as Clint liked to call them) and had the reputation of being quiet but effective.

"Phil!" Garrett greeted him with a large smile, standing up to hug him hello. "How are you? So glad you could come and slum it with us for the night! You won't regret it, I cross my heart." Garrett made the motion of an 'x' over his chest with his fingers, indicating crossing his heart.

"John, it's good to see you too," Phil said, completely calm compared to Garrett's boisterous nature. Phil turned to look at the other men when he slid into the half-circle booth, nodding his head in a greeting. "Hello, gentlemen. I hope you're all well."

The next thirty-five minutes was spent in mindless talk. Garrett would go off on a story about some crazy girl he had spent the night with once, which would lead to everyone at the table having to tell an even wilder story about a one night stand that had happened to them. Phil kept quiet for this part of the conversationhe'd never been a one night stand kind of guyand waited until the conversation turned to some of the more funny missions each of them had gone on. Garrett's stories got more and more insane as he went on, which caused everyone to call BS on him.

After about forty-five minutes, Garrett looked up from his phonewhich he'd been texting with on and off the whole timewith a sly smile and cleared his throat deliberately, ending the conversation that was currently going on. "Well, boys, I just _have_ to tell you about this hot little thing I've been seeing the last couple months."

Phil and Ward just rolled their eyes, Ward taking a long sip from his beer, while Rumlow and Rollins wolf-whistled; Jasper just leaned forward, interested. "Well, don't leave us hanging, John! Where are the details? What's the girl like? Or the guy, we don't judge," Rumlow said with a chuckle, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, he's just too good to be true!" Garrett said with an overly-dramatic sigh, basking in the attention. "He's got these lips that are just _made_ for taking me down, and his body...an angel couldn't be better sculpted. Not to mention his ass, perfectly round and so very _tight..."_ He sighed again, placing a hand over his heart with a grin. "But the best part about himand I do mean the _best_ partare his problems. He has abandonment issues the size of China, and the lowest self-esteem I've ever seen. I can do whatever the hell I want to him as long as I tell him how _good for me_ he is after. Hell, right now most of his body is covered in bruises that come from me, not missions!"

Phil's stomach rolled at the words. Ward, Rumlow, and Rollins all just whistled in appreciation, Jasper grinning all the while. "Damn, he's a SHIELD agent? Not bad, John, not bad at all. How'd you manage to find one like that? Who is it?"

"Who's who?" A voice said. All of the heads at the table snapped up to look at the newcomer, except for John, who just smirked. The man standing in front of them was strong, muscles clearly visible even under the leather jacket that he was wearing. He was maybe five-foot ten-inches, with spiky brown-blonde hair and eyes that were green and blue and gray all at the same time. There was a faint smile on his lips and his hands were shoved into his jeans pockets.

It was Clint Barton.

"Boys," Garrett said in a drawl, "you all know Agent Clint BartonI invited him here as well." Suddenly Garrett's arm darted out, wrapping around Clint's waist and yanking the shorter man towards him. Clint stumbled slightly and ended up in Garrett's lap, which he blushed at, but didn't try to remove himself from. "Clint here is the one I've been seeing lately," he said with a wink.

Phil's jawalong with the jaws of everyone else at the tabledropped. _Clint_ was dating _Garrett?_ How was that even possible! There was no way that Clint was the person that Garrett had described; Clint had his problems, sure, but he'd never let himself be in a relationship with such a clear unbalance of power! Garrett had spoken cavalierly about _injuring_ Clint, enough so that the archer was covered in bruises. Was that true? Why was Clint letting it happen?

Phil was pulled from his thoughts as Garrett instructed Clint to go get him another beer, which Clint immediatelywithout the usual snark Clint would always give when given an ordergot up and began walking towards the bar. Garrett's hand darted out and slapped Clint's assclearly hard; Phil recognized the loud _clap_ soundbut Clint only faltered momentarily, not even turning back or stopping when it happened.

This was a completely different Clint than the one Phil was used to seeing. The Clint that Phil had gotten to know was rash and snarky, always having a quip on the tip of his tongue. He was talented and he knew it, just the right amount of humble and cocky, and fought back no matter what. The fact that Clint was just taking what he was given with no complaint was worrisome to Phil.

Phil ignored the gross comments his companions were making about _sharing_ Clintthough his blood really boiled at the way John completely encouraged the ideaand just waited for the archer to get back to the table. When Clint had returned, he placed one of the beers he was holding in front of Garrett and took a sip from the other one, and then sat down next to Garrett. Garrett thanked Clint for the beer and gave him a sickly-sweet smile; the fact that Clint was clearly incredibly happy with the response just made Phil sick to his stomach.

Another hour passed of lewd comments and inappropriate stares, all of which Phil sat through with a clenched jaw. He told himself over and over again that it wasn't his business, that Clint was a grown man and could take care of himself. It was hard because Clint was his friend and was in a clearly unhealthy relationship; Garrett insulted the younger man as often as he praised him, and he only praised him when Clint did something explicitly for Garrett, and even slapped Clint a few times. They were small, little hits, but hits none the less, and it took everything in Phil's power not to attack Garrett then and there.

At one point Phil left to go to the bathroom, and when he came back, everyone but Ward was gone from the table. Phil frowned and approached, feeling very confused. "Where did they go? Did they leave?" Phil asked Ward.

Ward rolled his eyes and took a long drag from the cigarette that he'd apparently lit up. "They went out to the alley behind the bar to have some fun with Barton. I didn't go 'cause I _do_ mind whether it's a guy or a girl I stick my dick into; the others don't have the same reservations."

Phil turned on his heals and walked quickly towards the back of the bar, heading for the door he had seen when he'd first entered from the front a few hours before. He found it quickly and pushed it open, ignoring the squeak it made and the bite of cold air that hit him as he went outside. Phil barely had to turn his head to spot the group of men currently standing in the middle of the alleyway.

The first thing he saw was Clint. The circus-retiree was on his knees on the floor, hands tied with a very thick rope behind his back. His pants were off, and Garrett was behind him, pants around his knees, slamming into Clint and holding his hips hard enough that they were already bruising. Standing directly in front of Clint was Rumlow, fly undone and slamming into Clint's mouth just as hard as Garrett was from behind. Clint's eyes were screwed shut tightly, looking like his was in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Phil yelled, stepping further into the alley. He pulled Rumlow away from Clint and punched him right across the jaw, causing the Strike Team leader to stumble away. When he tried to come back and fight Phil, Phil took his Taser out of his jacket pocket and clicked the button, shooting Rumlow full of electricity.

Phil then turned to Garrett. Garrett had pulled out of Clint and pulled up his pants already. Jasper and Rollins had both disappeared, but Phil didn't care; he'd deal with them later.

"Now, Phil," Garrett began, sounding exasperated, "if you wanted a turn all you had to do was ask-" Phil didn't let him finish, pushing the button on the Taser again and hitting Garrett with a large amount of electricity. Garrett went down, twitching all the while.

When Phil was sure that Rumlow and Garrett wouldn't be getting up any time soon, he walked quickly over to Clint. He kneeled down and pulled Clint's hands into his and went about removing the ropes; they were tied quite looselyif Clint had tried to get out of them, he easily could have done soand then put his hand on Clint's shoulder. "Clint? Are you alright?"

"Why did you do that?" Clint asked, voice rough, looking up at him in confusion, "I was fine. And if you wanted a turn you just had to wait a minute or two-"

"Stop," Phil said, feeling angry at Garrett and Rumlow and everyone else that had hurt Clint. "I would _never_ do that to you, understood? That wasn't healthy, Clint; the way Garrett was treating you was not right. He hit you, called you names, and acted as if you were an object. Clint, he passed you off to his friends! That's _never_ okay, understand? You deserve so much better, Clint."

Clint looked at him in confusion, not comprehending. "No, Coulson, you're wrong. I'm _fine,_ it's good with Garrett. He doesn't beat me, it's just a little hit every once and a while. It's better than most of my other relationships in the past."

Phil sighed. "Clint, someday I will show you how wrong you are."


End file.
